


That's A Lot of Plaid

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and his boyfriend Jasper agree to join Emmett and some new friends on a Spring Break camping trip but are met with quite a surprise when they show up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A Lot of Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but ridiculousness and silly porn here. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

When Emmett suggested that Edward and Jasper join him for a weekend of 'camping with the guys' for spring break, Edward was a little suspicious. Emmett was a good friend, and they had a surprising number of common interests, but anyone who knew anything about Edward knew that camping just wasn't his thing. He tried to decline politely, saying he just wanted to spend the a quiet week with Jasper, without having to worry about exams and roommates and all of the other things that got in the way of them spending time together at school.

Not easily swayed, Emmett whined and complained that they never got to see each other, now that Edward was attending college several hundred miles away. He told Edward that he felt like they didn't know what was going on in each other's lives anymore and said that he wanted Edward to meet his new friends. Emmett even got Jasper on his side, after a number of furtive, whispered conversations that always ended in Jasper telling Emmett not to worry and that it would be fine. Emmett and Jasper had gotten along from the moment Edward introduced them, but Edward was curious as to what they were talking about so secretly. Jasper wouldn't say anything other than there was something going on with Emmett that he wanted to talk to Edward about it in person. Besides, it was no secret that Jasper loved the great outdoors, so he set about using his own unique methods to try to change Edward's mind about the trip.

Edward was ready to call Emmett and accept the invitation after the first time Jasper sucked him off in the library, but Jasper seemed so determined, Edward thought it was only fair to let Jasper use  _all_  his powers of persuasion. By the end of the week, Edward was exhausted and deliciously sore and completely willing to go along with whatever Jasper wanted, as long as he promised to do everything all over again in the privacy of their tent. Edward just hoped that Jasper would be able to be quiet. He was already infamous with Edward's suite mates for being rather loud and Edward certainly didn't want to make Emmett's friends uncomfortable. Edward wasn't even sure if Emmett's friends knew he and Jasper were a couple, but when he voiced the concern, Jasper just laughed and said he was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

In the end, Edward gave in, calling Emmett to say that he knew he was fighting a losing battle when his boyfriend and best friend double-teamed him. Jasper snorted, Emmett choked back laughter and Edward flushed bright red when he realized what he'd said. It wasn't that he'd never thought about Emmett in  _that way_. Emmett was gorgeous and funny and sweet, and Edward had indulged in more than one sticky-fisted fantasy about him in high school, but Emmett wasn't really Edward's type. Besides, he'd always had the perfect girlfriend on his arm, so Edward had given up on that idea long ago. Edward sputtered some nonsensical clarification and Emmett laughed and said something cryptic about not being able to wait for Edward to meet his guys.

So in the end, Edward and Jasper made the long drive to the campground Emmett had reserved for their group. They'd gotten an early start and arrived a couple of hours before they were expected, which Jasper said was a good thing because they would need at least an hour to drag all of the ridiculous equipment Edward had insisted on buying to the campsite. Determined to make only one trip from the car, they slung nylon bags containing their tent and chairs over their shoulders, crammed deflated air mattresses and sleeping pads under their arms, carried multiple bags of snacks in each arm and dragged the  _two_ beer-filled wheeled coolers Edward had insisted on buying - because they were guys camping and didn't that mean they needed lots of beer?

Apparently, the answer to that question was yes, because the sight that greeted them when they arrived at the campsite was shocking enough to leave Edward and Jasper speechless, slack-jawed and in need of a drink. Edward didn't think they'd made a quiet entrance when they arrived at the campsite, huffing and puffing and dragging things noisily down the trail, but apparently Emmett and his  _friends_  were a bit distracted and hadn't heard their approach. Which was not surprising, seeing as Emmett, in an unbuttoned plaid shirt and jeans pushed down around his thighs, was pouring beer onto the faces of the two guys who were on their knees and greedily sucking and lapping at Emmett's very hard, very exposed cock. The cold liquid ran down their cheeks and necks as they worked Emmett over, soaking into the tartan patterns of their own shirts, but they either enjoyed it or were too determined to get Emmett off that they didn't seem to notice.

Edward opened and closed his mouth several times, desperately wanting to announce their arrival before things went any further, but not able to get any words out. Just as one of the guys pulled off Emmett's dick after a particularly hard suck, and the other came up for air after practically devouring his balls, Edward released a choked gasp-stutter-screech. It was in that moment that Emmett's eyes locked on Edward with an odd combination of ecstasy and horror in his eyes. He was too far gone though, and with a choked cry, he came all over the other boys' faces with a shout, never taking his eyes off of Edward.

The boys didn't seem to notice or care that they had an audience, and they set about cleaning off Emmett and each other's faces with their tongues before tucking Emmett back into his jeans. Jasper was doubled over with laughter and he dropped the equipment he was carrying before stripping the rest from Edward's arms.

Emmett stammered over an introduction, somehow managing, "Umm...Edward...this is Ben and Garrett...and...I'm, well...as you saw, we're all sort of...well, we're together and..."

Edward stood completely frozen, still gaping like a fish at the three obviously  _not_  straight guys in front of him, one of whom had been his best friend since they were seven. Jasper flipped open the cooler and pulled out a couple of icy beers, opening both and handing one to Edward before taking a long pull from his own. He was happy that catching Emmett in the act had preempted the need for Emmett's long, drawn-out explanation. It was better this way - with everything clearly out in the open - and now they could focus on having a fun weekend and getting to know Emmett's boyfriends.  _They certainly seemed friendly_ , Jasper thought to himself with a smirk. And after witnessing Emmett's beer-soaked blowjob, Jasper was confident he could be as loud as he liked in their tent. He looked forward to coaxing some obscene noises out of Edward too.

As for Edward, the frosty bottle in his hand seemed to pull him from his shocked silence. When Jasper tossed a few unopened beers to the other guys, Edward said the first thing that he could think of.

"Hey Emmett. Umm, maybe we should have called to tell you we were going to get here early. Ben, Garrett, it's...nice to meet you," he rambled, forcing his eyes from the ground to look the trio over. "That's...that's a lot of plaid."

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by [this](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l4w0ttTrEq1qbuhc2o1_500.jpg%22) NSFW image.


End file.
